Lexaeus/Gameplay
Lexaeus appears as a boss in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Lexaeus's moves are him hitting the ground and causing earthquakes along with other moves. Try to dodge his sleight, which can hit you multiple times. You should first focus on card breaking his cards to turn into Dark Mode and use his sleights to deal heavy damage. Use MM Miracles or an Oogie Boogie card you can if you are low on HP. Use sleights while he is charging the reload card so he can't card break you, unless you are low on DP, then just use as many sleights as you can. In Re:Chain of Memories, most of Lexaeus's attacks are similar. He repeatedly strikes the ground and jagged rocks shoot up, attempting to impale Riku. A new attack is when the earth-using fiend starts to glow yellow. His strength and speed are temporarily increased. Lexaeus can increase his power twice. His first card is usually an eight, and so is yours, so you have an opportunity for a card duel right there in the beginning. Use all the card duel opportunities you can, as they do a lot of damage (1 and a half bars). Focus on breaking his cards and then go in for the combos, because he will smash you with his tomahawk if you get too close. After the first Card-Break or combo Lexaeus will use his Enemy Card, so you can use Parasite Cage to negate the effect but, if you want to focus on attacking him, you have to dodge roll every time the Silent Hero attacks, for he will stun you if he catches you. Obviously he is an earth-based opponent, so all of his sleights have to do with flying rocks, and smashing, and his tomahawk, etc. Don't be afraid to use Dodge Roll to pick up Mickey cards. Use the Maleficent (Overdrive, which powers up your cards) and Oogie Boogie (Regen) enemy cards. Another option is to wait for his attacks and try to card duel him; after the card duel, recharge your deck and repeat. If you do this Lexaeus will be very easy, even in Proud Mode. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Lexaeus appears as an Absent Silhouette and as a Replica Data. Lexaeus has a "Power Level" at the top of the screen, and will increase as the battle rages on. The higher the number, the more damage he will deal. His max number is 99999. At this level, try and avoid being hit at all costs. When the battle begins, he will up his "Power Level" to 10100 immediately. He uses a few moves: first, he will jump up towards you with his weapon above his head, and when he summons his rocks, it's impossible to avoid except by guarding. Lexaeus will also throw up his Skysplitter, and a large stock of rocks will appear and damage Sora. He does this three times. The third time, it will come a little later, so be prepared. He will also drag his weapon on the ground and hit Sora. Get close to him and guard when he does that, then a reaction command appears. You will have his power level plus yours for an instant, and you will deal damage and stun him with that move. His most dangerous attack is when he flies into the background, and after a few seconds, he dives straight at Sora, causing rocks to fly up all over the arena. You can find his Absent Silhouette in a corner at the Sandlot in Twilight Town after you defeat the Nobodies there. Deck Statistics File:Lexaeus - A1 (card).png|Attack Card A File:Lexaeus - A2 (card).png|Attack Card B File:Lexaeus - M (card).png|Magic Card File:Lexaeus (card).png|Lexaeus (x1) Sleights *'Impact Quake' ( ) : Lexaeus injects the blade into the ground causing two rock pillars at a time to jut up from out of the ground in apparently random places on the field, though they actually follow Riku, causing a lot of damage when not dodged, which resembles Vexen's Ice Needles Sleight. Available when no magic cards have been used. *'Rockshatter' ( or ) : Lexaeus juts rocks out of the ground around him and uses his Axe Sword to shatter them allowing him to damage Riku no matter where he is. Available only after one magic card has been used. Only activated through three attack cards in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. *'Ground Impact' ( ): Lexaeus uses all his power to slam his Axe Sword into the ground and release the energy he's stored in one mega-attack that can damage not only Riku but the battlefield as well. Available only after two magic cards have been used. Videos